


What do Zumba and getting hammered have in common?

by Vicipedia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bed head, Exhaustion, Gym, M/M, Overworking, Sleepovers, bag kidnapping, grumpy french fry, work out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicipedia/pseuds/Vicipedia
Summary: (((- they both might end up w/ u waking up in someone else's bed)))Tsukki takes on too much work. (and does Zumba which is great by itself)Kuro is being a considerate annoyance. (and a mean kidnapper)It's gonna be cute! (I think)Also thanks to my bro @Aschenfluegel for proofreading and encouraging me as always :D





	1. There is such a thing as too much Zumba

Tsukki opened the door to the staff room and barely dragged his tired body through it, let the door close itself and plopped down on the sofa beside the door. If he ever had to do another Zumba course he’d murder someone. Since the next one was scheduled tomorrow he had to find someone fast. But he doubted he’d even be able to kill anyone at this point.

The sofa was soft, the room warm and his body incredibly heavy.

He closed his eyes. He just had to get a breather… it would all be fine.

-

He woke up when he felt air move in front of his face and when he opened his eyes he stared into much darker ones. 

“What the Fuck!”

The intruder moved backwards and Tsukki’s brain started to recognize colors, shapes and … faces again. 

“Kuro! What is your problem? I’ve told you about personal space before!” he huffed and instinctively rearranged his glasses. Was there drool at the corner of his mouth?

Kuro lifted his hands defensively: “Your shift ended two hours ago Tsukishima, I thought you might wanna go home. Were you actually planning to stay the night?” Kuro answered unimpressed by the outburst and threw a protein bar he’d been holding in Tsukki’s lap.

Tsukki barely looked at it but took it anyway. 

He flinched when he moved, his muscles were already sore but lying down for, apparently, two hours, had /not/ improved the situation. He stretched slowly and proceeded to open the package. 

“What time is it?” he asked trying to get his head in gear again, it had already been dark when he entered the room. So looking out the window didn't help much. His eyes hung on the dark window for a bit longer while he wondered if his bike light was still working, it had been kinda wonky this morning.

Kuro looked up from across the room where he was packing his bag “It’s after 11 pm. Do you want me to give you a lift?” he asked. His eyebrows were slightly pulled together which gave him an unnaturally concerned look. 

Tsukki snorted and slowly pulled his gaze from the window “I’ll have to be back here at 8. Might as well stay here… Should have found a gym closer to my place” he turned back to find a more comfortable position and started nibbling on the protein bar. When had he last eaten something? He felt sick. He closed his eyes again and waited for the rumbling in his stomach to subside.

-

He was startled when Kuro tapped him on the shoulder. “Yo, man I’ve been talking to you for 5 minutes now, are you alive?”

Tsukki took the now kinda soggy bar out his mouth, closed his eyes and let out an annoyed huff. 

“Again! Even if I wasn't: What. Is. Your. Problem? I’m just hanging out here everything is fine.”

Kuro looked at him questioningly and then stared at the protein bar in his hand for a bit. 

“You did what? Like four or five courses today? That’s too many even for someone like Bo and you are a stick.” he poked Tsukki`s bony shoulder again to stress his point. 

Tsukki wanted to beat his hand away but for the lack of strength in his arms he just shrugged. “Well someone has to do them? Go home.”

Kuro`s gaze didn't let up when he took a step back and held out his hand: “Let me take you out for a burger and then take you home, common” 

Tsukki just raised his eyebrows in response. “We work together, that doesn’t mean I know you or will take any scraps off your table… I’m good.” Kuro didn't respond but just grinned.

Tsukki sluggishly followed and looked at the protein bar still in his hand like it was mocking him. “I’ll put this on my bill later so you can take it off yours.” 

When he looked back up at Kuro he barely registered that the grin was now full blown and before he could react a strong arm grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Surprised he basically complied and barely resisted. Not that his body was responding well to the radio silence in his head.

“Just eat the damn thing before it dissolves completely!”

And before the light-headedness from abruptly standing up lifted, Kuro already half-dragged him out of the door and down the few steps that led outside. 

Just when they reached Kuro’s car Tsukki came to his senses and stopped dead in his tracks.

“No. I still have my bag inside.”

Kuro just shrugged, opened the back door and threw his and something that looked not unlike Tsukki’s bag in the back of his car. 

“If you want it back you’ll have to come with me.” he quickly added: “Just for a burger! I'm not gonna abduct you or anything…” he carefully mustered Tsukki who just stared at him with tired eyes.

He finally stood up straighter: “I can just get it and call the police because you stole my …” when he heard the familiar beep and saw blinking lights. He looked away from the bag inside the car and to the front seat where Kuro sat, a wide grin on his face with the keys in his hands. Tsukki immediately tried to open the door but the car was locked. 

At this point his glare alone could have probably killed someone. But when Kuro didn't drop dead Tsukki just walked around the car and waited in front of the passenger side door. The car blinked again and Tsukki got in.

\- 

Kuro parked as swiftly as he drove and they both got out. Tsukki stood and took a breath of the cold night air. Then he remembered that his bag was being held hostage but when he tried to reach out for it the car was already locked again. He cursed under his breath, when had he become so slow?

“Let’s go in, I’m paying!” Kuro said and grabbed his wrist to pull him inside. 

Once inside Tsukki let out a relieved sigh… it was nice and warm. He hadn’t even realized how cold it had been outside. He also missed the concerned glance Kuro gave him before he let go of his cool wrist. 

He ushered him to a table and asked: ”Anything you want? Or don’t like? You can wait at the table while I get some food.”

Tsukki sunk deeper into the soft seats and let his head plop against the adjacent wall, his head shake was barely there but Kuro just nodded and left.

\- 

When he returned Tsukki seemed to be asleep again.

Kuro softly shook his shoulder and when Tsukki blinked slowly he sat down across from him: “I didn’t know what you like. And how much….” he added. “Dig in!” 

He grabbed a burger himself but his eyes never left Tsukki until he himself stirred and slowly started with some fries.

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it, I wanted to get some food anyway.” Kuro mumbled through his burger. 

-

They ate in silence until Tsukki felt warmth trickle all through his body. He slowly ate his food and let his gaze wander. Everything felt muffled and soft.

“Hm, it’s warm” he said, surprised by the fact that the sound had escaped his own mouth.

Kuro looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. “You ok?” 

A small smile was on Tsukishima’s lips when he answered “Yeah …”

Kuro almost dropped his burger. This guy was in worse shape than he’d thought, but his smile was a force that should not be messed with. He wasn't even sure if he'd seen him anything but grumpy before.

Kuro was definitely distracted. If it didn't show in him completely foregoing his Mayo the half eaten burger that hung in the air in front of him held by one hand was a good indicator.

Not that Tsukki would have noticed.

Kuro checked his phone and winced, it had gotten late. He got up to get a bag for the leftovers and was glad when Tsukishima took the hint and followed when he went outside.

-

When Kuro got in the car he forgot all precautions and just waited for Tsukishima to get in. And he did. He'd apparently forgotten all about his bag and hostile thoughts towards Kuro. Or so he hoped.

He started the car and automatically drove towards home. When the lights turned red at the next intersection, he remembered that he had to take Tsukishima home. Though, when he turned towards him, he'd already fallen soundly asleep.

“Shoot, I don't even know where you live. You are going to kill me…” he mumbled while poking him a few times. Tsukkishima didn't stirr.

“Well, I guess it can't be helped”, he smiled and took his usual way home when the lights turned green.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki wakes up in ... a place he doesn't know

It took some time for Tsukki to realize the annoying beeping sound he heard was supposed to be an alarm and not some part of his dream. So when he finally turned around, he barely kept himself from falling off a couch. He didn’t own a couch. Did he fall asleep at the gym?

He groaned, his throat was dry and his mouth tasted like something died in it. When the beeping didn’t stop he finally tried to force his eyes open. That worked, oh so much, better when he heard a second person groan.

“Where am I?” he thought, sitting up as quickly as his tired body let him, bracing himself for the worst. His heart beat fast and he slowly took in his surroundings. A small living room with a couch coffee table and TV. No other person though. To his right was the kitchen and in front of him a half-open door... which opened just as he took his eyes off the adjacent kitchen.

In the door frame stood a not-so-awake Kuro, one hand on the frame, the other rubbing his eyes. “You awake?”, he said with a slurred voice.

Tsukki’s eyes became slits as he leaned forward and dug his fingers deep into the edge of the couch. But he was still so in shock about waking up in a room he didn’t know that his usual wits had forsaken him.

Kuro blinked and walked over to the kitchenette. “Good…” he paused while he filled the coffee machine with water. “I have towels in the shower and you can use whatever you need.” He yawned, but didn’t stop his automated task of preparing coffee.

Tsukki finally recognized his bag in front of the couch and grabbed it just to hold on to something that was not foreign to him. It was too early to think and a shower sounded good… he could figure out what the fuck was going on later.

\- 

Only in the bathroom did he put down his bag again. He closed the toilet lid and sat on it. When he looked up after a bit he noticed that the bathroom was surprisingly clean. At least missing hygiene didn’t add to his discomfort. Then he slowly opened his bag and inspected the contents. As he thought, his clothes were inside, as well as his towel and shampoo. Good thing he never used the lockers at the gym. 

It’s not like he’d forgotten that he went for burgers with Kuro yesterday night. It was just that it kinda felt like a dream now. Then again he could not remember arriving here so that was weird. He pushed those thoughts away for now and got ready to shower.

He smelled horrible. Tsukki was still wearing his sport clothes under his jersey. If it hadn’t been so early he’d probably laughed at the fact that he wasn’t even close to having his life figured out. 

\- 

Kuro slipped in and out of being aware that Tsukishima was there. He’d remembered when he woke up but half-way during making coffee he’d forgotten and only prepared coffee for himself. When he remembered he sighed and got another cup. Same thing with plates. Well, he wasn’t even sure if he’d live till breakfast if the grumpy one came from the shower. So far he’d been surprisingly quiet. Maybe coffee would save Kuro’s life.

He sat down at the table and nursed his coffee till the bathroom door opened slowly. He hadn’t heard any blow dryer sounds and sure enough Tsukishima’s hair was still damp. Kuro breathed in the hot damp air coming from the bathroom, which was really inevitable since his flat was so small. His shampoo smelled good. Of course it did...

Instead of saying anything Kuro just smiled carefully and motioned to the seat across from him. Tsukishima took the invitation but never let go of his bag. 

“I promise I won’t take your bag hostage again” Kuro chuckled. Tsukishima in response just wrinkled his nose and stared at him like he was crazy.

Then it finally seemed to dawn on him and he slowly put the bag down trying to act casual but Kuro could tell from the way he sat on the edge of his seat that he was far from comfortable. 

The air seemed to get thicker the longer they didn’t move or talk so Kuro decided to take the first step. /After/ he finished his coffee. So he downed the drink and put it back on the table, the sound made Tsukki’s head snap up at him.

“Look, I was unable to wake you up yesterday. And you didn’t tell me where you live so I decided to just go home and get you to work in time. You didn’t even wake up when I tried to get you out of the car so…”, Kuro looked away. ”Please wait with the yelling or whatever you want to do until I’m more awake, alright?” He said, and got up to open a window. 

That’s what anyone would do to let out the steam.

\- 

Tsukki had let him finish without taking his eyes off him. Kuro’s bed head was ridiculous. 

The explanation still didn’t cover the part between the car and couch though. Tsukki felt himself blushing, which led to him staring at his hands again. He’d fucked up again, at this point he couldn't even really be angry at Kuro. The guy that always did his best to annoy the crap out of him… but apparently that idiot was even to able to take care of his own and someone else’s ass, so who was Tsukki to judge.

He slowly lifted his eyes again and watched Kuro’s back, musing if he’d actually carried him to the couch or if he’d sleepwalked here. In that moment Kuro stretched and Tsukki was now sure: Kuro would have definitely been able to carry him. He automatically reached for the mug in front of him and took a sip, which he almost spat out again. Hot!

\- 

The sound of Tsukki sucking in air as he burned his mouth with coffee instantly made Kuro turn around. He couldn’t prevent a snorting sound escaping his mouth. Tsukki glared at him but he still did not retort so that had to be a good sign. 

Kuro smiled and pushed the few breakfast things he still had towards him. “Do you eat breakfast? I only have some bread at the moment. I really need to go shopping.”

Then Tsukki finally broke his silence and nodded: “Thank you. If I had time to go shopping you wouldn’t have had to take me out for burgers yesterday.”

Kuro wasn’t sure if that was a joke or self-loathing but he laughed anyway. “Yeah right? Life is hard. We gotta work together to make it work.” He smirked at Tsukki who’d quietly picked a piece of bread. Then he took his own.

Tsukki bit his tongue instead of replying something that would have shown his despair. Little sleep always had that effect on him and Kuro being nice wasn’t helping either. So he just put some butter on his bread and ate quietly. 

After some time Kuro got up and walked into the bathroom. “I’m just gonna fix my hair really quick and then I’ll drop you off at the gym.”

Tsukki nodded absentmindedly: “Thanks again, I hope I’m not too much of a bother” All the while thinking of how Kuro was going to fix that hairdo without taking a shower. 

To this Kuro responded with a laugh: “ Didn’t I just say I needed to go shopping anyway? It’s really no problem!” And after checking himself out in the mirror he added: “Apart from that it’s kind of my fault that you are even here so don’t worry about it.”

The lighter atmosphere had lifted his mood, the coffee probably helped as well and so, feeling especially bold, he winked at Tsukishima when he re-entered the room: “How do I look?”

Tsukki having regained some composure over the last few minutes just raised his eyebrows questioningly and as Kuro stayed there, posing, apparently really waiting for an answered he responded as flatly as he possibly could: “As if someone tried to cut your hair with a leafblower and throwing knives, while blindfolded.”

Kuro in response immediately clutched his heart and pretended to be hurt. With his eyes firmly closed, he wallowed: “Ah, you wound me deeply Tsukishima, all this after I served you this luscious meal.” He put the back of his hand against his forehead and looked to the side. “Are you just saying this to make goodbye seem easier?”

Tsukki, unimpressed, put the last bite of his breakfast in his mouth and chewed. With this, sadly, he was unable to answer, but he couldn’t help but feel some kind of bubbly feeling in his stomach. It had been some time since he’d joked around with someone. Living in a new city wasn’t easy. 

After staying in this peculiar position for a while, Kuro noticed that there was not gonna be a response and grabbed his keys grinning: “Let’s go then!”


End file.
